emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2004 (29th August 1995)
Plot Britt and Terry are packing up ready for their move. Biff and Dave want to cheer Nick up. They try and persuade him to go to Britt and Terry's leaving do. He reminds them that he met Paula at their opening night and does not want to bump into her again. Frank and Des are busy working on the bus so that it will be ready for the trip to France. Frank is worried about what Eric might be planning on the trip, but Des says that he is used to dealing with the likes of him. Meanwhile, Eric finds out that Sam and Butch cleared out 40 Skipdale Road instead of 14. He is appalled to realise that the Village Hall is now full of stolen property. Emma is worried for Zoe as she sets out on her first day back at work. Viv insists that she is going to France instead of Vic. This upsets Vic's plans. Betty offers her services to Alan in The Woolpack as he is short of staff since Jan handed in her notice. Butch and Sam put the stolen furniture back. Emma finds Zoe in tears on the sofa and she explains she could not face going back to work. She is sympathetic and encourages her to take some time off, but Zoe is worried about losing her business. Alan finally congratulates Britt and Terry on their move. Terry does not look very happy at the thought of leaving Alan and The Woolpack. Eric has a 'board' meeting with Vic and Terry. He gives them their share of the profits - £10. They complain. He also tries to take advantage of Butch and Sam when they ask for their wages, but is scared off by Butch's fist. Ned and Jan talk about her job at The Woolpack. She admits that she did like it, but she is too proud to go crawling to Alan. Terry and Britt's leaving party is in full swing. Britt invites Viv and Vic to come and stay in York. She is really looking forward to moving. Zak forces Butch to spend his first legal wage on drinks for the family. Nellie is getting quite drunk. Jan apologises to Alan and he offers her the job back. Eric and Barbara arrive at the pub and find Harry already there. Zoe is uncomfortable when she sees Barbara as she thinks that she might have told Eric about the attack. Harry threatens Eric. Terry finally tells Britt that he does not want to leave Emmerdale. He begs her to stay with him and stop running away. Kim is dancing with Dave, but Frank doesn't seem to mind. Nellie grabs hold of Eric for a dance. She tells him that he is a lovely mover. Zak looks jealously on. Terry tries to stop Britt from leaving. They have a fierce argument outside the pub when someone spots them and thinks that they are trying to sneak off. The whole of the pub comes out to say goodbye, but are all left speechless when Britt roars off in the taxi leaving Terry behind. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Kim Tate - Claire King Guest cast *Des Burtenshaw - Tony Barton (Credited as 'Des Burtonshaw') *WPC Barbara Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead *Harry Metcalfe - Ray Ashcroft Locations *Unknown cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Garden *Des Burtenshaw's scrapyard *Village Hall - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Exterior and living room *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *40 Skipdale Lane - Interior *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *14 Skipdale Lane - Exterior *Tenant's Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Britt Woods until 26th December 1995. *Ray Ashcroft makes a pre-Ronnie Marsden appearance as DS Harry Metcalfe. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes